


I just move things

by Beelzeneth



Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: Whilst looking through luthors drives the league find a new metahuman who is to powerful for her own good.Justice league x Teen Reader oneshots from my tumblr.
Relationships: Aquaman/Teen Reader, Arthur Curry/Teen Reader, Batman/Teen Reader, Bruce Wayne/Teen Reader, Clark Kent/Teen Reader, Cyborg/Teen Reader, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Teen Reader, Flash/Teen Reader, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Reader, Martha Kent/Teen Reader, Superman/Teen Reader, Wonder Woman/Teen Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter One- I just move things

“Seriously this girl, shes incredible, Lex didn’t have much on her he only just got the footage a day or so before the whole supes vs bat thing but we are soo lucky she wasn’t involved, if she uses her head she could probably wipe all of us out, we need to get here to join” Barry was giddy as he started gushing over the new mysterious metahuman who was a prime candidate for the justice league. Arthur sighed crossing his arms

“Oh really? I’m sorry but I don’t see how that tiny thing could do much damage wheres her weapon?” He said unconvinced Bruce and Clark agreed somewhat looking at the photo victor had pulled up on the screen a girl who looked around sixteen sitting at a table outside a Starbucks reading a book, she looked like a typical teenager, no muscle definition to her small form, so obviously had no combat training she looked like a regular man could snap her in two, easy to over power. Victor sighed at them.

“Looks can be deceiving every thing you see in that photo is her weapon, the ground, the air, the glass in the window behind her even the chair she’s sitting on she could use all of these to impale you if she wanted to ,its quite incredible watch her here look at this video.” The clip was grainy showing the inside of a corner shop, she was standing by the counter blowing bubbles in her gum paying for a small bag of groceries when a man came in holding a gun screaming at the girl at the register who quickly turned around to the cash register fumbling trying to open the cash draw as he shouted pointing the gun at her making her scream and struggle even more. The teen in question moved only to be ordered to put both her hands on the counter, she did so but as soon as she did looked over her shoulder to the door blowing yet another bubble letting it pop she was very calm for a young girl who had a gun in her face she huffed took a deep breath you could see her eyes light up a little and the metal frame above the door caved in enough to hold it closed trapping them inside, neither of the others noticed to preoccupied quickly she slid a tin can into her hand and looked at the gun tilted her head to the side eyes flickering once again and the barrel caved in on itself looking like someone had pinched the end closing the hole completely making it useless, no bullets would be firing from the weapon the man when to scream confused but was struck in the temple by the can of beans dropping to the floor in a crumpled heap she kicked the gun away in case he got up. The cashier looked around crying in relief as she saw the thief had been knocked unconscious and with a quick look the metal frame quickly snapped back to its original state. She exchanged a few words with the girl who was now on the phone to the police nodding towards the security camera the surprised she looked up you could see her curse as she looked into the lenses a grim expression eyes flashing and the video cut off, she had broke it trying to cover herself. Silence washed over the group as they came to terms with what they saw. Clark was the first to break it

“That was, different she helped tho that is a good thing she wants to do good. To protect people” Bruce spoke up next

“She didn’t take chances, but that ability, what she can do its not something to take lightly, we don’t know the extent of it can she do other things?” The question was directed at victor who had been scouring the cities surveillance for her.

“I’ve caught her a few times on cctv doing things, she practices at night around Gotham docks. And its amazing to watch, so far from what I can tell its molecular based, solids liquids and gases. I’ve seen her change the shape of containers, fix broken glass, she can’t fly but seems she has just started to make invisible platforms to stand on and climb and when she fell she managed to make the ground sort of turn sand like to make her fall softer and she doesn’t even seem to do it consciously it just sort of happens once she got up it settled like water becoming regular concrete again. Where ever she got the gift it hasn’t been long, she is still trying to control them, small things are easier, like the gun and the door, but the first time she made the invisible stairs she got a nosebleed and passed out I lost her for a few weeks but when I found her again she did it again, must have practiced somewhere else as she only got a little nose bleed and didn’t pass out just got dizzy” Diana sat there contemplating

“So basically this incredible power is wrapped up in a hormonal teenager who doesn’t know how to use it yet, she is still trying to figure out what she can and cant do? And no doubt soon will start testing her limits? Bruce we need to pull her in now we can’t waste any time she could hurt herself or someone else” Barry nodded they all shared a look agreeing. Time to bring her in.

“Where is she?”

“She will be at the docks again tonight around nine o'clock, she has a pattern its like clock work, docks ,chemical factory and just recently started down under the main bridge towards Metropolis playing around with water”. They nodded she seemed shy Clark showing up could scare her same with Diana, Barry wouldn’t be a good idea he tended to fumble his words and Arthur was well Arthur. In the end it was decided Bruce would go do the talking, after all Gotham was his turf.

Well shit gonna be hard to explain this one…. you looked down sighing it was very typical tho well for you any way. You see you had a problem, or should you say gift, you could move things not just the whole abracadabra Matilda floating thing, you could move things on a molecular level….. like clay everything is clay. After practicing you now know that you can break down solids into teeny tiny grains like sand using it as sinking sand or putting it back together in a new shape and recently discovered you could pull all the teeny tiny molecules in the air together really tight it becomes an invisible force field type thingy like an instant piece of bullet proof glass, or like a platform to stand on . It was cool but difficult to control some things more then others, for instance solids where the molecules are pack tighter are easier to manipulate then water where they are all moving then air that was tricky they were fast and hard to control. And there was limitations you couldn’t change anything living or growing, no plants, no animals and consequently no people. You cant heal people which you learned the hard way after cutting yourself for the sole purpose of sewing it back up nope didn’t work and you wished you’d don’t a shallower cut knowing it was going to leave a scar. Which sucks, but you can control the air in their lungs technically it wasn’t apart of them. Loopholes, there is always a loophole. But you can fix things, like a crack phone screens burst pipes you just had to stretch things a bit or zip them up. Which brings us to this little mishap. How the fuck can you explain this, you had been trying to feel the air. You felt with your powers you liked to think of it as ripples you know like when you wave one hand under water you can feel the ripples hit the other? It was like that except you felt what the ripple hit. Kind of strange but that was the best you could come up with. So hear you was scratching your head looking at a half sunk boat, now you may be thinking boats sink all the time whats the problem?…. well normally boats sink in water not solid concrete, you had been trying to feel your ripples and pull the air below a small boat making it ‘levitate’ but lost your cool dropped the fucking thing panicked tried catching it and wham bam thank you ma'am boat is now half sticking out of the dock floor with a broken window. You looked up into the sky.

“Really? As if my life wasn’t already a joke you gotta throw bad luck in the mix to?” You quickly closed your eyes willing the glass to reform feeling each the large pieces lift joining them selves back together slowly setting them back into the frame concentrating in 'zipping up’ the seams at such a microscopic level no one would know any better. Once finished you opened your eyes, boat was still in the ground but the window was back in place. 'Yay go me’ You smiled, you may not have achieved your goal of safely moving the boat but you did fix the window you broke. You sighed trying to pull the thing up again but stopped when you heard a large ominous crunching sound coming from the hull. You jumped growling pulling at you hair near your scalp.

“No no no no no this is not meant to happen just fucking move! Move up damn it!”

“Need some help?” You screamed jumping turning around as the ground flicked up around your feet creating a small knee high spikes pointing between you and Batman?. You took a step back quickly stomping the small barrier away

“Err no no I err just out for a nice stroll haha.” He hummed unconvinced looking at the boat sticking out of the ground you followed his gaze chuckling nervously scratching at your chin

“…..that was like that when I got here……. I mean you see some weird shit in Gotham huh?” He looked back at you.

“I already know about your gift, you can’t control it yet?” You gasped taking another step back

“Gift? What gift nope no sir-y no gifts round here.”

“So I didn’t just watch you drop a boat into concrete and fix the window on it?” You blinked slowly at him then heaved a heavy sigh stuffing your hand in your pockets.

“Y-you saw that? Shit I didn’t mean to, I promise its just hard and i just want to stop doing things on accident….then other accidents happen a vicious cycle really” You said waving over the little accident. He nodded

“I believe you, but you were panicking, concentrate try making it sand again then harden from the bottom push up like layers like your filling in a hole go from the bottom up” you looked at him a little shocked but nodded looking at the boat feeling around beneath it with your 'ripples’ making the concrete go lax hearing the hiss of it as it became loose grains before pushing up hardening thin layers from the bottom finally bringing it to the surface. You smiled happy at fixing your problem. He smirked seeing you giddy from your achievement.

“Wow thank you that helped a lot I would have been here all night before figuring that out.” He nodded

“Your welcome, I’m glad I found you, we have been watching you for a while, we would like to talk to you”

“We?” You asked not really understanding

“The Justice league, you have a strong ability that we think would be useful and we wanted to see if we can help you control it we can give you training in combat weapons and hand to hand which ever you prefer.” You looked at him jaw hanging open

“Your joking? You’ve gotta be, I just move things not really worthy of being up there with you guys,but I don’t want to be used then thrown away but thanks for the help” you said turning to walk away he frowned

“We wont please you can trust us” he said reaching out quickly holding an arm dragging you back a little making you gasp and jump he then winced hissing as a thin spike quickly pierced the side of his hand that held you, you panicked.

“OH MY GOD! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to! it just happens when I get scared or startled!” You quickly pushed the spike down grabbing his hand and twisting it with trembling hands hope he didn’t beat the shit out of you, you’d basically just attacked him.

“Erm please stay still there are a few bits in there” you said before pulling at the little pieces of debris from the small puncture hole, when you react on instinct it doesn’t end up as put together as when you actively control things hence little bits falling off and such.

“Your powers are strong I don’t think your fully aware of what your capable of crushing a gun with a look is just the start, just give us a chance trust us"You let go of him hugging yourself taking a step back you felt bad you didn’t mean you stood looking down waiting to see if he was angry, he seemed more sympathetic.

"Its not that I don’t trust you, fuck how can I not I’m just….scared, you don’t know the things I’ve done…..I could accidentally kill one of you then what? Be hunted down by you guys? I’m not indestructible I’m human and I haven’t got control of it…. I don’t even know what it is…..but its probably about time I found out I suppose I just simplify it so I don’t you know….loose my nerve, bad things happen when that happens , its always frightened me… if-if I did come with you what do you guys get out of helping me? There’s always a price” he regarded you carefully he could see the fear the uncertainty in your voice it made you seem younger ,smaller lost he could tell you wanted to find somewhere to go, to find a home base and people who understood a bit like Barry in that sense he sighed smiling softly before speaking.

“Hopefully a team mate, one day someone will come and pick another fight and when they do we need to be ready, to have people we can call on to help, your strong a lot stronger then you realize this gift it-its probably made you one of the strongest metahumans on the planet,even superman was a little concerned of encountering you that’s why I’m here he chickened out.” You giggled a little and he smiled relaxing, you were a good kid he could tell just scared and lost the league would be good for you give you direction.

“Really? I’m pretty sure I’ve got more reason to be wary of him” he smiled a little “The point is your strong and will only get stronger ,your still just learning about it we want help you, give you a safe place to learn how to control it, test your limits. Your a good kid I can see you want to help and we will give you the opportunities to do that.” You nodded it did sound good, the chance to practice using this gift away from people, in a safe and controlled environment the only people around would be able to dodge and escape if things did go wrong you looked at your hands for a moment.

“…You’d really help me?"he nodded

"Not just you but we will also help protect those closest to you” you looked away

“Don’t have anyone.” He stopped at that

“What? Your alone?” You shrugged nodding throwing your bag on your shoulder

“You mean family right? Don’t have one I told you bad things happen when I loose my control, I just have foster homes well had I left,better off on my own” you held his gaze you were testing him, letting him know exactly what you’d done with out saying the words guard up and waiting to see if he’d try to over power you or change his mind. He didn’t know what to say to that, he could hear the others through the comms warning him to back off asking if he wanted back up, he ignored them you had killed them accidentally that much was clear. You had no one he couldn’t imagine just what you had been through, but he also knew this was a test he had done it himself when he was younger, you were waiting to see if he would judge you or leave you here alone, the others wont understand that’s why they were panicking telling him to leave if he did you’d never trust them again something none of them could risk, but it was also your way of trying to push them away. He shook his head coming closer slowing when your eyes began to glow and the floor rippled beneath his feet he raised his hands slowly the others were shouting down the line at him but you was getting defensive not readying for an attack.

“That’s why we want to help you, so nothing like that happens again I cant imagine what you’ve been through or what it was like but you don’t have to be alone anymore or be scared” you believed him, something told you he understood pulling back from the concrete, he had plenty of time to attack you but didn’t.

“And you wont be mad if I break something?” He shook his head releasing a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding

“If you break something you can keep practicing until you fix it” you contemplated for a second.

“Okay then but just to see if I can fit in, don’t let them make me jump…..I don’t wanna shank them….you got off lightly it was aiming to go straight threw to your face… I sort of caught it a little” Bruce tensed but quickly controlled himself, the last thing you needed was to see he was slightly afraid of your gift it could feed your own fear.

“They already know, they’ve been watching in case they needed to help if things went bad its up to you” you gulped and nodded a little as he began walking away you hesitated looking the opposite way you could run, forget this whole meeting and leave, you sighed watching his back you had no doubt he was giving you the chance to leave you took a deep breath they could help and if it does become a con you would find a way to leave and disappear nodding you quickly jogged up behind him following him to the bat mobile he opened the back revealing two seats.

“This thing has extra seats?” He smirked down at you

“Well this one does some of the others don’t.” You tilted your head

“How many of them do you have?” He chuckled as you slid into the seat

“Quite a few buckle up and hold on” he said nodding the the strategically placed grab rails the shut the door a few seconds later you were moving. You shivered a little nervous you didn’t think it was a bad thing to go and train somewhere more secure but one mistake and you could easily become an enemy and contrary to what they may believe you couldn’t take any of them on you was still a human you still bled. You sighed leaning back a little resting your head on the seat behind you as he drove you god knows where.


	2. Chapter Two- Phsychokinesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the League and butt heads with Clark.

You sat in the back of the batmobile for what felt like hours lost in your own thoughts, you regreted this already, why rock the boat now? you were fine, you were learning how to do this on your own, you didn’t need anyone they’d get in the way Or hurt! Then they’d hate you, hunt you down, you wouldn’t get away! Either that or they’d see you for the monster you was and just leave you somewhere this was a stupid idea, a silly childish hope of a fairytale ending of a home ,acceptance the hope of finding people who will understand, they wont, no one understands they can’t. You panicked your breathing shallow, out! you had to get out slowly you looked around looking for the hinge that held the door infront of you closed it had flipped up like a trunk but in your panicked state you wouldnt be able to concentrate enough to send out your ripple instead you had to touch it you fumbled with the harness style seat belt cursing when your fingers couldn’t grip finally useing your power the split the mechanism down the seam it must have sent a warning to him in the front as you heard his voice a few seconds later.

“Kid? Calm down Whats the matter?-" 

"NO! Let me out stop, I’ve changed my mind I can do it on my own!” You cried out leaning forward blindly running your hands over the top of the door sliding your palms hurried wanting to find the weak spot to tear at sniffling as tears began falling blurring your vision ‘stupid your so stupid!’ You thought repeating over and over scrabbling over the top you couldnt find it! He continued talking low and calm trying to ease you out of your panic attack.

“Hey kid its okay your scared its natural to be scared okay? But I promise whatever your think is going to happen isn’t, none of us are going to let anything happen to you, just take some deep breaths for me in……then out…..again for me in …… and out…..” you closed your eyes doing as he said kneeling on the floor shivering from the aftermath of your break down as you felt the vehicle stop. You slumped resting your head on the door in front of you and spoke in a quiet voice

“I can’t do it again” You held your breath when you got no reply had he listened? 

“Do what again?” You stayed silent he wouldn’t have it and asked again in a different way

“What are you afraid of? Tell me so I can help, we just want to help”

“….I’m better off alone..” and there it was your words were loud and clear Bruce read between the lines the truth behind your fear and panic,abandonment, a kid who lost her parents and has been passed here there and everywhere thrown from home to home until finally you run away deciding you dont need anyone else he sighed.

“We wont leave you, not now your here weather you belive it or not the second you stepped into this car you were one of us and the others are eager to meet you" 

"And when I hurt one of you? It will happen it always does its why they get rid of me.” You venom in your voice made his blood go cold, you sounded like one of the many nut jobs he put away behind bars, the ones that wanted to watch the city burn with everyone in it ,all he could do was hope he wasn’t to late.

“The only one you could hurt is me and if I’m not mistaken we have been over that already and you said so yourself you caught it, was I angry? Did I shout and attack you? Or call for back up? I could have but did I?”

You looked down fidgeting with your fingers a little feeling small he almost sounded like a parent and not in that hyped up I’m right and your wrong way you were used to it was more like trying to get you to understand him something you hadnt heard in a long time.

“Well? I expect an answer young lady”

“No, you didn’t do none of those things”

“Right and you know why? It was an accident and accidents happen, besides one of us will always be there to watch out for you,everyone in this place is faster then you physically we are all stronger than you there is no need to worry, now lets go meet the team, We are already here.” You sniffed a little wiping at your eyes.

“I suppose….I’m scared” He chuckled at that you sounded so tiny and vulnerable 

“No their not scary at all come on” you waited a few breaths then the door opened and he was in front of you he sighed quickly lifting you out palcing a comforting hand on your shoulder. You looked around this place was huge with various different vehicles air land and sea all in matte black spanning the length of the huge space.

“Holy shit…” he hummed in agreement 

“Immpressive huh?” You looked around some you recgonized from news footage in gotham.

“Yeah you have a lot of…..weird things here” he shrugged just happy that your little break down had passed, he knew the others were watching through the security eager to meet you, but he wanted to make sure you were okay. He cleared his throat nodding to the elevator that would take you up into the main tower.

“This way we can go and meet the team then get you settled in for the night” you blinked at him

“What?” He crossed his arms standing tall

“Well it is nearly eleven pm and your only what fourteen? you shouldnt be up this time, what about school?”

“Im sixteen and I don’t go to school I do online…when I can be bothered” he sighed walking to the elevator you trailed behind him as he sent it moving up.

“Fine, either way you can stay here tonight, there is a room ready for you” you nodded a little apprehensive finally the doors opened revealing a huge room with a large round table the others sat around it smileing at you batman pushed you forward when he saw you freeze a little the small nudge sent you walking forward into the room. Wonder woman was the first to approach you with a smile

“Hello Im Diana its nice to meet you we’re glad you decided to come” she was beautiful ,polite and looked kind, you almost forgot how powerfull she was just by speakjng to her

“H-hi Im y/n its….nice to meet you too” you said quietly scanning the room still nervous looking for escapes just incase, the window, thick glass but doable not sure how far the free fall would be- your thoughts were interrupted by a gruff voice

“I wouldn’t we’re pretty high” you snapped your gaze up to Aquaman he was….unerving to say the least, he gave of a chill and slightly playfull attitude.

“What?” He smirked nodding to the window

“Your checking for escape I could see it in your eyes, hell sometimes I want to throw myself out the window to escape this lot but were pretty high, I mean wonder boy over there would catch you no doubt but still waste of a window dont ya think?” You smiled a little blushing tangling your hands in your hoodie.

“Itd be fixed before I was a quarter of the way down, its just a habit.Sorry” He smiled waving it off

“Nah your fine its smart you want a back up plan I’m Arthur by the way.” You nodded still lookkng around everyone noted you didn’t drift to far from Bruce which in a way was good he become a sort of saftey net it seemed. They all new what happened on the way here and downstairs. You were holding up well considering how terrified you were. They all drifted to the table taking their seats, when you didn’t follow Bruce came up behind you taking your bag walking to the huge round glase table you followed behind him.

“Jesus what do you have in here? Thats way to heavy for you to be lugging around” he complaind as he set it down lettingnyou take a seat next to him.

“Books,clothes, my phone ,headphones and purse I take everything with me when I leave the homes, its easyier that way don’t have to go hunting for it later” you shrugged everyone in the room frowned. It was Clark who began speaking

“So thats everything you own?” You nodded a little scared of him if you were honest you were scared of all of them.

“Pretty much, when it comes to foster homes in Gotham their not the best to put it bluntly us kids are money makers, the state pays them to take me in, when your younger theres more to it they put you somewhere nice with good poeple that care, you know try to make you a model citizen all that crap but teens no we get the shit ones given a bed and told to get on with it we are lost causes by this point just waiting to age out and be fucked off, I haven’t been to my foster home in three weeks they haven’t tried to get in touch or anything they dont care, occasionally they file a missing persons report and police find you and take you back but thats only cos of the inspections if I aint there when the do a spot check the money stops and they can be stricken off the register loose about $400 a month, but I prefer being out on my own” He frowned crossing his arms infront of his chest taking a deep breath leaning back, you fidgited a little under his intense gaze leaning to Bruce he didn’t look happy at all and you weren’t sure what you’d done but you felt like you’d irritated him, you cast a glance to Batman who was giving you a similar look making you gulp.

“So where have you been sleeping then for these three weeks?” you snapped your head back to the Man of steel.

“…….with freinds and stuff…..” he raised an eyebrow he didn’t need to hear your pulse change to know you were lying it was clear from the way you spoke quiet and high but he would leave it for now.

“Well from now on you will be home by eight at the latest” you blinked you were expecting an argument or some dismissive 'oh it can’t be that bad’ but not a curfew… honestly you wasn’t sure what to make of it and that made you angry, you wasn’t used to people caring for you, your first instinct is to scare them away.

“err what? not being funny but I’m here to get my freaky power under control not to get a fucking life coach, had one he quit…like not just me he quit completely something about having the devil inside or something…Not sure if that was aimed at me tho…Probably…He was old as shit” you shut up when he tilted his head leaning back it was a very…Parental gesture you swear your dad did the same thing when he was alive.

“Well that was before I learned of your situation and the fact that your living on the streets at the moment.” you growled at him any fear replaced with anger and a little panic he knew… he definitely knew you were lying the air rippled around you coming to life.

“Are you deaf? I’ve been staying with friends…. Not that its any of your fucking business" 

"Friends from your online classes you never do? now I don’t see that somehow” you shook glaring at him 

“Fuck you!” he stood up not taking notice of the way your eyes glowed you panicked normally that was enough to make them back off he wasn’t, standing you faltered not sure what to do you wanted to scare him off, make him back down but you didn’t want to hurt him, you freaked out a little as he continued coming around towards you swearing trying to pull back your power not wanting to attack him but in the state you were in it was hard you couldn’t grasp it you winced hearing the crackling of the floor beneath you fighting it as it tried to rise up toward him.

“Calm down. I know your lying I can hear it in your pulse now I know for a fact that you’ve been on the streets and I'm guessing its more because your frightened of hurting them rather than all this teenage 'better of alone’ bravado your trying to play it off as. And as for having a life coach Instead of that you’ll be getting a family”

“Shut up!" you were really panicking now he had managed to figure you out break past your walls quick and you wanted him to stop.

”…I know your a good kid and have had a rough ride having to grow up to soon now its time to be a kid again. So from now on you will have a safe place to stay each night sometimes that will be here other times it will be with one of us" he kept coming slowly towards you, you stepped back only everyone watch tense but not out of fear or trepidation just ready to dodge what ever you might do.

“I’m not going to be a fucking charity case- this was a bad idea Im leaving” you made to grab your bag but it wasnt by you chair anymore you swore 

“Your not leaving and your not going to be a charity case now calm yourself down" 

"What you can’t force me to stay here!” You backed off now sending out your power feelkng for your bag wanting to get out of here fast, this was a stupid thing to do, trust people? You cant trust anyone.

“I will if I think thats whats best for you,you can’t hurt me… You can’t hurt any of us and that is probably scaring you isn’t it? its been a long time since you wasn’t the strongest person in the room, since you were able to be yourself with out having to have absolute control of every thought and movement… I know because I’ve been there myself when I was growing up and the shock and fear I had fighting Zod and Batman it was frightening realizing that I could be hurt, its terrifying having something you don’t understand or control and you think no one will understand, thats the same for each of us at some point we realized we are not like everyone else and we were alone wanting help someone to turn to thats why we are going to help you, so you can have some form of normality” you gave him a side glance shaking he understood? you thought he must of had it worse you couldn’t imagine having to deal with his abilities. 

“Normal? Thats not an option for me, people can’t even touch me” you cried out as he sped towards you tuggeding you forward to him making you jump everything happed so fast you couldn’t catch it you closed your eyes tight shaking like a leaf knowing that you’d just attacked him unintentionally probably killed him you whined waiting for the inevitable attacks from the others instead the hug tightened he chuckled 

“Look its okay"slowly you opened your eyes looking down the small spikes had snapped as they touched him instead of impaling him you gasped stepping back.

"They didn’t?” he smiled shaking his head.

“No they cant…I told you, you cant hurt us” you smiled a little sniffling as tears escaped you felt silly but happy relieved you might be able stay here… you could be here with them with out worrying about loosing control they can handle it.

“I-I dont have to run?” he smiled pulling you back against him

“No you dont have to run…I’m sorry I had to make you attack me it was the only way to make you see you can’t hurt me and its the same with Victor, Arthur and Diana Barry is to fast and Bruce well he will think of somthing he usually does, here you can be yourself and relax a little be a kid again and yes that means rules and curfews” you smiled nervously as he retreated a little he was sad you hadnt returned the hug he could tell you were touch straved and you probably didn’t even know it.

“I-I cant stay what about the social workers-”

“Hey what did he just say? you be the kid we will deal with all that.” it was Diana who had interrupted as supes made his way back to his seat faster then you could register pulling back looking at the floor correcting it as you sat back down.

“…. was a dick move tho supes”

“Clark call me Clark, no need for our other names here we’re family” you nodded a little it sounded strange when he said it. 

“and I would appreciate it if you watched your mouth its not lady like” you snorted 

“The only lady like thing on me is my v-jay” you deadpanned Arthur roared up at that as Clark rolled his eyes next to introduce themselves was a man who didn’t look much older than you.

“Hi I’m Barry, its great to have someone not old here now, they look fun but they are all boring” you laughed at to chorus of grunts and scoffs.

“Well I can’t promise I’ll be much fun..” he shook his head

“Seriously? I cant wait to see you in action properly, its one thing to see it on screen but honestly, I wanna see you do the glass thing how does that work anyway? Like how do you do what you do?” You leaned back into your chair.

“Err its kind of weird…. its like ripples?” he tilted his head

“Ripples?” You nodded nervous knowing everyone was listening.

“Yeah o-or waves, Im always sending them out and I can feel everything they feel…. so sitting here I can feel the wall over there…..its close so I can make better sense of it and have better control I can move it like clay…. then to fix the things I break I just zip them up….I can show you if you like? and its okay?"you looked around the room everyone nodded a gruff

"Just be careful” came from behind you, within seconds your eyes glowed bright and the huge table shattered into hundreds of thousands of tiny pieces across everyone they stayed still holding there breath.

“did you hit it? To make it do that?” Arthur asked wanting to understand how it works.

“No I pulled it from all sides ,It feels like pulling apart a huge jigsaw when I do that…..tugging I can stretch it two but that makes it weaker I just make it thinner and larger when I do that…..then I just think of the pieces edges being a zipper that fits back together. Its ends up being so tiny you can’t see it” You did as you said pressing them together slowly but surly the table mended itself creating three thirds then used the floor to push them up until it mended from the center out becoming crystal clear glass again.

“OH GOD THAT WAS SO COOL! Can you fix my phone screen its been annoying me for weeks?” You nodded as he produce the phone and you quicky fixed it for him he stared at it in awe running his fingner over wheee the cracks were

“Thats so cool…And usefull”

“Phsychokinesis” you turned slowly to the final man…..cyborg 

“Phsychowhatsit?” He chuckled at you

“Thats your gift its called phsychokinesis like telekinesis but instead of moving things without touching them you can manipulate physical things, their forms, but my geuss is for some reason you can pinpoint actual molecules instead of clumps of them together” you tilted your head at him you it had a proper name.

“Yeah thats right I can’t make things float, only move and change em and I can’t do it on anything living no plants or animals.” He nodded 

“Im victor, the one who found you, I’ve seen you do some incredible things…..Are you aware of everything that you do or does a lot of things just happen?” You shrugged

“Most just happen, the table I did but…..when people make me jump I try to attack them” you cast a guilty glance at batman behind you he waved you off.

“I dont mean to and if I trip or fall the ground softens ,if i fall really high it rises to catch me…water to I can’t go onnthe diving board it gets weird…I don’t do any of that either just happens….but I catch them most of the time before things go to bad”

“Self preservation, you said you send out these….Ripples all the time? You cant pull them back?”

“No I tried once it really hurt it was like….It felt like someong ripping my skin off, of burning my nerves i passed out in under a mineut….my fault tho” Arthur sat up leaning over the table

“Whats your fault?” You smiled sadly

“I- after I killed my parents I put it away it was an accident but it was me who did it…..Stopped useing it completly I’d suppressed it then about a year ago…. yeah I had to use it to save my freinds on a school trip… I tried to sheild them protect them, but the oil tanker was huge! I couldnt hold it for long and as much as I wanted to I just couldnt push it back to the water and……my gift it was much stronger then I remembered it hurt…..couldn’t hold it… since then I can’t put it back" 

"So you’ve always had it? Then surpressed it for years and then it blew up and now you can’t control it? I think it reacts to protect you, when you fall you don’t want to hit the ground and be hurt so it moves to accommodate you instead your power is trying to protect you." 

"That….makes a lot of sense…. shit word tho my names gonna be fucking lame….” Barry laughed.

“eh we can thing of somthing…. well I can they all added man and woman to something” you giggled a little Diana got up smileing at you

“Y/n its late we should probably get you to bed" you blinked at her then got up slowly. Everyone said their good nights as you left the room looking around wearly

"Dont worry, nothing will happen here” she said moving closer slowly hooking an arm across your shoulder you tensed but it only flicked across the floor, like a stepping into a puddle of sand then levled again you relaxed again.

“See? Like Clark said we are family here so just think of us as your aunt and uncles we will protect you…now this is your room you can decorate it soon and there is a small ensuite to, all of us have rooms here homes away from home and soon you will probably be coming with us to our other homes aswell but for now you will stay here training for a while while we sort out the legal side of things. Im across the hall Clark is next door and Bruce two doors down”

“Bruce?” She rolled her eyes a little snorting

“Batman, he always finds a way to hide his own name paranoid bat” you sighed frowning

“ho-how are you going to sort out the social worker thing? I know you said not to worry but I wont be able to sleep…” she smiled patting your shoulder sitting on the bed with you.

“Adoption and as much as I would love to adopt you from what just happend I’m pretty sure Clark isn’t going to let anyone else do it”

“Sounds like you knew my situation befor I got here, you can’t just adopt me tho thats like a lot of home checks and and you have to pay a lot of money thats not fair-”

“We did know…Bruce has adopted his fair share already and will be pulling a few strings for us tho as I said I’m pretty sure Clark has decided already you need a more quiet stable home, as lovely as Bruces children are they are boisterous and human which can put you on edge which isn’t what we want. Clark has one kryptonian son who is older than you and would be well equipped to help you over come any hiccups.Now just relax, go have a shower brush your teeth and get some sleep?” you looked at her wide eyed adopted…By Superman….and having a brother who you also cant hurt.

“Im not tired-” she tilted her head raising a brow at you

“You need sleep your a growing girl, I expect you in bed in half an hour I will know if your not and if your not I’m sending in Clark" you nodded in a way it was nice having someone who cared.

"Good night I will see you in the morning” she said closing the door. You looked across the room it was nice a large twin bed, your bag had been placed on it somehow, a desk tv on the wall built in wardrobe and a door in the corner what you assumed lead to the ensuite. after a few moments you got up using the shower and brushing your teeth before changing and crawling into bed, tonight was strange but it was nice to have somewhere safe to sleep and you was happy you couldnt hurt superman. you fell into a deep sleep fairly easily to warn out not to vaguly aware of someone pokeing their head in the room to check on you.


	3. Chapter Three- Broken bones and new homes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark has a surprise and you fuck up.

Clark sat back in his chair as Diana took the young girl to get settled and was fixed with a look from the others he sighed.

“She was still doubting herself she needed to see it for herself” Bruce spoke up first unimpressed.

“Yes but it could have gone down hill fast! What if it had pierced you! She’d never have forgiven herself or trusted anyone again!” Clark sighed he knew that Bruce had a point.

“But there was also another reason I was testing her as well like she did to you earlier …did you see? She was holding back, even when she was angry she found the power to hold it back she didn’t want to hurt me not for a second she just wanted to scare me…shes used to scaring people off. I wanted to see if she was truly wants to harm or not anger reveals your true intentions shes good through and through…” Arthur nodded

“He is right Bruce she held back it wasn’t nice to watch but the kid did good tho… it was unnerving to watch her have that much restraint ….aren’t teens meant to you know? loose their shit she held it together.” Bruce nodded it was horrible in a way seeing the control she needed for herself Clark was right she’d had to grow up fast just like them but unlike them she will have someone there for her question was who, tho he had a guess already.

“So whose gonna take her Legally?”

“I will she needs stability, normality but still someone who can keep her in line can you get the paperwork done?” Bruce nodded smirking at Clark, looks like he was taken with the girl in a way they all were Bruce would take her in in a heart beat but with the others it wouldn’t be a good idea so this time he will settle for being an uncle, doesn’t mean he cant tease the big man tho? Does it

“Your sure your not even letting anyone else what if I want to-”

“No I’m taking her, she will fit right in at home with me and konner, he has always wanted a sister to look after we can give her a family that she can relax around no offence Bruce but if anything would happen at the manor, your boys are strong but….” Bruce waved him off laughing

“I was messing with you,I know what you mean I will get on it first thing” Clark rolled his eyes at him, Victor pulled up her file on the screen.

“Whoa, her file is …..large shes been through…. to much I don’t know haw shes so….stable Clark your gonna have your work cut out for you… how she hasn’t already gone mad is beyond me.” Barry came closer frowning

“She has a police record?” Victor nodded sadly scanning through the data quickly Clark got up coming over to them

“You found her file? When?” Victor didn’t bother looking up at him just pointing to Barry

“He took her bag to her room when you had your little heart to heart and got her name y/n l/n birthday April seventh, born in central city moved to Gotham with her parents at six months old… Clark shes been through a lot its…”

“Tell me I want to know what happened.” Victor side and continued

“There’s nothing until she was five when her parents died…police report says parents were only identified by dna because…..”

“Because what?” Victor looked down then to Arthur everyone was tense suddenly Diana came into the room hear most of it so far she can gather whats they are on about.

“Bodies crushed beyond recognition, no teeth remaining for a dental record to be found, official cause of death was crushed by ceiling, flats collapsed due to breech in building regulations, no one was charged for it. Child found in flat had resided by parents bodies for three days before being found, no one knows how she survived but she was unharmed and thought the police were there to arrest her, she was under the impression she did it.”

“She must have tried to save them and failed…that why she was frightened of the police” Clark summarized victor nodded

“That’s what she said in her report that she did it she couldn’t stop the ceiling, after that there is nothing on the incident apart from information about the therapy she should under go and where they sent her. Children’s home north Gotham on Presington street.” Bruce swore

“Fucking hell that’s a shit hole, been pouring money into it for years they were pocketing it as bonuses only went down for it three years ago two deaths to malnutrition” everyone winced things did not look good

“The next eight entries are from the weeks after, mental evaluations, says here she started hurting other kids in the home lashing out and became aggressive to staff, she claimed they were accidents that she couldn’t help it that she had powers, they didn’t listen until one kid ended up missing an eye… can understand it looks like a vicious attack”

“Probably bullying, it happens a lot to the new kids, if they attacked her then it’d protect her right?” Victor nodded to Bruce and sighed moving on

“They certified her had to drug her to get her out of the home, Jesus Christ they put her in a mental unit in Gotham general child’s psych ward inpatient where she stayed under various levels of sedation for a majority of her time there until being released at ten years old showing no signs of instability or any indication she was a danger to herself and others a successful case. By law she couldn’t return to the group home so she was fostered between then and a year ago shes had foster homes all across Gotham. Then a year ago she was on a trip with school doing a big beach clean up, it was a campaign the school was behind to help clean up the oceans? they kids were going to protest at Washington….never made it tho…it was when the atlanteans threw out the trash, oil tanker landed on her class’s camp sight, two survived her and her student teacher….he said she had held it for around two minuets but most of the others were to scared to move the ones that did couldn’t get out of the way and she passed out and well you can guess the rest…. no one believed him when he told them what he’d seen….he killed himself four days later. Since then its been petty thievery and some assaults, shes beaten up a few known drug dealers and gang members…. The police reports are mostly about injuries from dragging her back to foster homes three in the past year, seventeen in the past six, it was more frequent when she was younger, she under goes psychological evaluations once a year to see if her ‘schizophrenia’ is coming back. But that it” Diana covered her eyes rubbing the bridge of her nose shaking her head at the humans stupidity.

“So they told her she’s mad? For four nearly five years they locked her away? made her believe she was crazy? And drugged her” She leaned back feeling sorry for the girl she’d been put into a brutal system at the most devastating time in her life, shed had to deal with it alone. Bruce sighed he knew Gotham wasn’t the best place for an orphan… but that seemed harsh even to his standards.

“She hid it to seem normal, so she could get out of the hospital no wonder she so guarded she had to outsmart Drs and psychiatrists when she was a child” everyone spoke apart from Arthur he sat there fists clenched seething.“Arthur! what happened you couldn’t have known” he growled he knew that, there wasn’t anything he could so but still it irked him knowing that it had happened, that shed tried to save her class mates from his people-his brother and hadn’t been able to.

“I know….I know that but that is what triggered all this again isn’t it? That’s what made it come back stronger and now she cant control it? The reason shes been on the streets…And I was here laughing and jokeing around with her? When she knew it was me-my people who did that? How she didn’t fuck me up right away I don’t know cos if it was the other way around I would have” Barry sighed before speaking quietly.

“Well doesn’t that show she doesn’t blame you? I mean we all knew that something big happened so I don’t think she blames you… she had every chance to blow up at you about it when she explained a little herself but she didn’t..I wouldn’t worry.” Clark nodded agreeing with Barry then continued.

“Be there for her now, if she wants to talk she will..” Arthur nodded letting out an angry breath that was all he could do now, be there for her.

“Clark could you go check she’s in bed I gave her half an hour to have a shower and be in bed by” he nodded hearing the others all start making their way to their rooms deciding to call it a night. He slowed opening the door poking his head in he smiled seeing you curled up in the blankets not asleep yet but near enough he quickly shut the door. He was determined to become the father you needed he would talk to Konner tomorrow about it, he would be happy having a little sister but Clark would have to explain to his son what was going on with her before introducing them…And his mom he will need her help.

You woke up stretching and yawning it had been three weeks since you got here…and things were pretty sweet, you had a comfy bed free reign of the kitchen and a private bathroom. You hadn’t really trained with the others yet just a few practice sessions that ended reasonably well most of the time you’d read, using various books to help you understand what was possible then sort of felt your way about the place and kept to yourself as much as you could which wasn’t much as you found they all wanted you to feel welcome….It was hard not to become close but you kept saying to yourself it was temporary despite what Diana had said Clark hasn’t been near you since the first night, only popping in briefly then off again for days on end it didn’t give you much hope for the future….But you assumed by now they all knew the story so you cant blame them, no one wants to be around a mad meta-human so its understandable…not that your mad at least you didn’t think you were just gifted and confused. You quickly threw your hair up out of the way ignoring your thoughts, you’d rather not fall into that little debate again for now, wanting to just get your powers under control and get out of here before you get to attached. Taking your current architecture book, this you was using to find different types of structural systems which is the strongest and most reliable ect and made your way to the training room, today you were testing something out…A theory you’d been working on basically you wanted to make some stairs see how many things you could hold at once. You opened the door to the room you’d been working in. It was tall and must be about ten meters across each way not the biggest in the watchtower but it was enough for you. You placed the book at the door open on a page depicting floating stairs. It should be easy just platforms from the walls big enough to step on you flared your power feeling your way around then took a deep breath to the side stretching out a hand to the wall, metal with concrete behind it, you started moving one foot up pulling a platform from the wall then another above this continued until you was a fair height you opened your eyes looking down you’d made it half way up the tall room you smiled it had worked! You jumped for joy then moved faster paying less attention trying to force it on auto pilot climbing higher you faltered a little the next step was a little uneven, it looked tilted and …..iffy you gulped looking down only now realizing just how high your were you slumped back against the wall a little nervous, maybe you should have had someone in here with you but hindsight was 20/20 staying still for a few moments you took deep breaths collecting yourself, that was enough you thought you turned placing both hands on the wall completely freaked out as you made a slow descent making sure two feet were firmly placed on each step before you moved to the next as you went down the stairs you got maybe eight steps then all hell broke loose a few fell away as you panicked but tried to breath through it only for more to slip back into the wall in your addled mind you panicked watching the steps one by one collapse you made a snap decision and made a leap of faith crying out as you smacked your ribs on it making you try and scream you couldn’t make a sound winded , you scrabbled on the step flailing legs trying to find purchase your eyes widened watching as the rest disappeared then the one you held crumbled away you screamed pulling at the ground to help but in the confusion you only smashed a few pillars into you one clipped your waving arm

“AAHHH!” You screamed bloody murder when there was a excruciating crunch then you slammed into the floor, tho it was softer then it should have been your head struck it hard with a bone cracking force, you groaned laying there sobbing and gasping as your arm head and ribs were in agony, seeing blood, you cried harder heaving and panicking when your vision went fuzzy then heard the door be all but ripped off its hinges and saw someone you didn’t recognize, he looked around a year or so older then you black hair, blue eyes. He kneeled beside you then looked up inspecting your arm wincing there was bone….

“Shit shit hold on y/n, I’ll get dad just stay here okay? Don’t-don’t go to sleep okay?” He dissapeared then returned seconds later with Clark Diana and Barry close behind. Clark swore seeing your crumpled form running to sit beside you, he didn’t need his x-ray vision to see that you’d broken your arm as it had snapped and was sticking out crudely at an odd angle he sat by your head stroking your hair whispering softly to you trying to calm you down as you panicked crying and hyperventilating.

“Shh shh its okay, I’ve got you I’ve got you, Barry can you tell Bruce whats happened we need a car, ambulance or something, Diana can you help hold her still I’ve got to move her ,get her to the hospital, I can’t fly her there could cause an infection or something.” Diana crouched beside you shushing you trying to help calm you, moving your head to look at her you tried moving but screamed loud, Clark placed a hand on your tummy holding you still.

“Don’t move y/n don’t move Let me do it okay? Diana I need her on her back can you hold her shoulder I don’t want to move her arm to much Yet ready one… two.. three” everyone winced as you cried out loud your pain echoed in the room

“Shh shh its okay your doing really well I’m here its going to be okay…Konner can you get a cloth we are going to have to stop the bleeding” he looked nervous

“Can’t you just laser-” Clark shook his head

“Shes human and will need a cast for it to heal kon we can’t explain that in hospital, a clean cloth konner now!” Bruce came running in with a medium black box he swore loud seeing you on the floor.

“Bruce whats that?” He ignored Diana and quickly stopped by you opening the case pulling out a small needle and vial filling the needle with half a dose he would use himself.

“Tramadol, I always have some here incase…Clark I need a vein find one!” Clark moved from your sight making you whine trying to move your head to him. Clark pointed one out on the inside of your arm Bruce’s hand shook he was stopped by Barry.

“We can’t just give her tramadol! If they give her morphine it could cause a reaction, We need to get her to the hospital…We can’t explain how we gave her tramadol” you looked up as you felt someone else by your broken arm the blue eyed teen went to press the cloth hard over the wound on your arm Diana called out to him

“No head, head the arm will stop bleeding before the head!” He nodded shuffling forward holding it to your head you cried out.

“FFFUUUUCCKK! Fuckfuckfuck noNOOOONO PLEASE STOP!” You screamed at him Clark looked over to a distraught konner who hesitated.

“Keep it there, hold on y/n we get you to a hospital soon just hold on okay sweetheart”

“Yeah don’t go towards any white lights” that brought on a whole new flood of tears as everyone screamed

“BARRY!” you weept as Diana cradled your head in her lap holding you still for konner and making sure your arm was left alone.Bruce was already on the phone to the ambulance requesting one to come over immediately two blocks down where Clark could take you as Clark repeated what he saw.

“Snapped right through the radius and ulna, broken ribs and cracked head, heavy bleeding” Bruce recounted what Clark had said

“Five minuets away okay yes we already moved her to stem the bleeding, shes pale already we will be outside yes” he put the phone down.

“Five minuets we have to move her they think shes on third” Clark bit his lip you cried begging them not to touch you.

“Konner, Barry open the doors for me” you shook your head at him as he moved slowly.

“NO! Please don’t Clark-Clark please don’t it hurts I don’t want to move” he ignored you taking the cloth from konner pressing it firmly

“Hey hey its okay, just breath I promise I’ll be so quick you might not even notice okay? But we need to get you to the hospital, now deep breath in and out that’s it good girl breathe in and out” he used the the moment you breathed out to quickly move your arm as gently and fast as possible. Your breathing hitched then you screamed again feeling the boned move.

“YOU FUCK YOU FUCKING FUCK!” He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down he felt bad but it had to be done he couldn’t move you anywhere with it dangling about, opening his eyes he crouched over you wiping at the tears hushing you.

“Good girl all done the worst is over now ,I’m so proud of you, now we can move you without touching it again , we don’t need to move it anymore" 

"Y-you promise?” He nodded moving tucking you up into his arms the stood up with you pulling you against his chest making sure to stem the blood from your head wound, the bleeding front your arm had slowed but he was worried you were drowsy, very weak you head lulled back eyes unfocused and you was very pale.

“I need something to cover her shes cold, shes gonna pass out” konner shrugged off his heavy coat placing it over her gently tucking it down between her and his dad making sure it was secure.

“The apartments on 3rd right?” Bruce nodded

“Y/n close your eyes honey” you closed them as tight as you could still moaning in pain, it was unbearable there was a rush of air then nothing you’d passed out.

When you come to you were in a white room with huge animal stickers across the walls you grunted then whined at the fluorescent lights you moved your arm to your face noticing a thick bandage. Looking around you saw you was in a private hospital room. Scanning the room you noticed Clark slumped in the chair beside you and the teen from before. The door opened and you saw a woman you didn’t recognize she looked kind and chilled out holding a cardboard drinks holder with three cups in it, she stopped short and smiled looking relieved.

“You know you gave them quite a scare…I haven’t seen Clark that frightened since…well I don’t think I have ever seen him that frightened” you moved sitting up wincing she quickly placed the cups down

“Whoa slowly honey that’s it slowly are you in any pain? They said the medication would last longer but you now how doctors are…"you shook your head no.

"Groggy, err what happened?” You trailed off as Clark stirred beside you then blinked his face lit up as he saw you awake and he quickly grabbed you tugging you in for a hug you yelped a little in surprise making the bed shake small pins forming on the surface as it tried to stop the offending body that launched itself at you, you caught it in time, he tucked your head under his chin running his fingers across your scalp holding you for a few seconds then pulled back holding your shoulders looking stern.

“Don’t you ever do that again, you hear me you almost gave me a heart attack! You nearly bled out! You don’t train alone ever! Not until I know you can handle it Do you understand me?!” You nodded slowly at him not quite with it then looked at the woman who stood at the bottom of the bed the blue eyed boy got up standing next to where Clark sat at the head of the bed.

“Clark? Where? Whats going on?” He looked down at you kissing your head he sighed tucking you under his arm.

“You lost focus and panicked you fell about twelve foot, you had a nasty break snapped your ulna and radius, broke three ribs and cracked your head open, you lost a lot of blood, they had to operate on your arm and you’ve had a few blood transfusions” you looked at your wrapped arm then followed the canula that tied you to a beeping machine with an iv bag that was half full of clear liquid you gulped.

“W-why is it beeping whats wrong?” The woman came over sitting on your right side straightening your arm making the beep stop

“Its when you cut off the tube, there see? Now it can carry on” you looked from her then to Clark and blinked.

“Oh god don’t tell me Bruce had to pay for all that…” Clark shared a look with the other two in the room.

“Well he would have happily you know that but it just so happens Ma’s insurance covers the whole family soo” you froze snapping your head up to him.

“I’m not family” He smiled at you then nodded to the woman sitting on your right.

“This is my mother Martha and my son Konner….as of yesterday they have been your brother and grandmother….Diana told you I was going to adopt you its only just been finalized, Konner and I came to get you yesterday we wanted to surprise you then he heard you screaming …we’ve been working on your room at home and on the farm for the past few weeks, its why I haven’t been around much I had a lot of paper work and court appearance’s Bruce helped me through it all… but its all done….your officially y/n Y/l/n Kent now.” You bit your lip looking down shaking your head. No they couldn’t have. You sniffed. Then felt the woman place her hand on your back rubbing it.

“Hey hey what the matter? Its okay” you shook your head using your good hand to wipe at your eyes trying desperately not to cry but failed miserably.she wrapped an arm around your shoulder pulling you in letting you cry on her you just kept shaking your head not willing to believe that someone had actually chose to keep,you, it had to be a mistake, or some sick joke. No one adopted teens, once you hit twelve you aged out.

“Hey whats with the tears? We don’t look that bad do we?” You shook your head at the woman pulling back from her.

“No I-you cant” you couldn’t even get the words out around your sobs, you was confused and happy and terrified all in one. Clark interrupted

“Who says I cant? Your ours now and your coming to live with us” you hiccuped still trying to bite back your small shuddering sobs.

“I-I don’t have to move again? And I get to stay?” He wrapped you up in his arms again .

“No your not going any where now, your stuck with us and when we leave here we are all going to the farm for a while to settle then you’ll be moving back into metropolis with me and Konner…why don’t you introduce yourself Konner?” He moved forward smiling shyly

“Im glad your okay now….don’t do it again tho it wasn’t…nice watching you bleed out like that” you smiled at him wiping your eyes trying to stop the tears.

“Thank you for finding me….if you hadn’t I don’t know what would have happened.. and I’m sorry for screaming at you…” he waved it off"Its okay you were hurt so of course you would scream at me, and I couldn’t let my little sister die before picking on her at least once wheres the fun in that.“ You fidgeted with the blanket.

"Y-you don’t mind having me around? Even near your grandma? I’m not exactly safe” he shook his head going to speak but was cut off by his grandma taking hold of your chin.

“No you are not dangerous,” you held up your arm but she shook her head

“Yes so it was a stupid decision But you wont do it again, even with your powers your human just like me and need to be more careful, besides I’m pretty sure I can handle it, he got his laser vision when he was seven, try that for dangerous” you looked to Clark unsure but he shrugged nodding.

“Its true she raised me and came out fighting any way we’ve already established that you can acclimatize your powers to other people nothing happens with Diana Bruce or Barry anymore me and konner just need to hang around until you reach that point hence why we are going to the farm for a while first.”

“How do you know that?” He sighed

“I may not have been around but Bruce kept me updated” you looked down again Martha sat back smiling you were lost, just as lost as konner had been but she knew you’d come around it will take time you haven’t had anyone for a long time, Clark had let both her and konner know what had happened and about your power she was excited to have a granddaughter around the house for a while.

“Plus it will be good to get you away from the city for a while, whens the last time you got out of the city and had some fresh air?” You shook your head tilting it a bit

“Never left Gotham before” she smiled at you

“Well are you in for a shock, huge open spaces fresh air its really something" Clark smiled as you relaxed konner piped up"It really is, there’s lots of space to let loose and you can practice your power thing in the garden” you looked to Clark who smiled brightly at you

“Yes its just about time to start planting crops so you can help out on the fields and in the potting barn” you smiled eyes lighting up

“I’ve never grown nothing before, can I grow tomatoes And cucumber?” Martha nodded at you making you glow.

“After you catch up on your classes, your nearly a eight months behind in every subject” you frowned at him shaking his head

“What no I’m not-” he leaned back crossing his arms at you

“Yes you are, I was given your transcripts you have been slowly falling behind since switching to online so we have a strict schedule in place that your going to follow to catch up, konner will be there to he is doing online as well so your going to have a classmate” you looked at konner stumped.

“Is he serious?”

“Deadly I’m afraid, but I will help you so don’t sweat it” you nodded you didn’t mind really it will be nice having someone who really cared who wasn’t paid to do it you smiled leaning back a little Clark caught you moving in to quickly kiss your head

“I’m sure it wont be that bad” the door opened and a doctor came in with a smile crossing the room quickly standing at the bottom of the bed.

“So how is the patient today? Well your up which is good any pain at all?” You shook your head curling into Clark….You didn’t like doctors one bit. He stood at the end of your bed reading the clipboard.

“Well that’s good” he smiled to you then began talking to Clark making you frown a little it was odd…being treated like a kid, when your an orphan people tend to treat you different older they know your more independent but now your doctor was bypassing you opting to speak about you not to you, Martha caught your confusion and patted your hand.

“Her blood is back to normal and the ob’s are fine, I see no reason to keep,her in any longer there’s no fever or anything that could show an infection so you can probably leave today, just need to remove the iv and get a cast put on I will have someone come up to take you down for that in the next hour or so.” Clark nodded then spoke

“Is it going to scar?” The doctor hesitated"It was a nasty break, clean cut but nasty it probably will leave a scar but I’m not sure how bad it will probably just be a small one where the bone came through the skin" you gasped

“It came through? Ew…. did someone get a picture?” konner laughed nodding moving to pull out his phone making the adults sigh

“Hell yeah look” you did immediately regretting it.

“OH FUCK I’m gonna be sick, we are white meat….looks like a chicken fillet” you bent over heaving Clark sighed rubbing your back you hissed as the movement pulled on your ribs.

“Kon put it away, what about her ribs will they heal? And her head?”

“Head will be fine the stitches will dissolve and her ribs will be if she takes it easy, the bandage she had on now will help but she has to go slow and come back for a check up” he flipped the chart

“Metropolis? I will arrange for you to go there for the check up” Clark corrected him

“Could you make it Smallville medical center? We are going to stay there for a while, I’m thinking if she wont listen to me she will listen to grandma” you flushed feeling a strange warmth in your chest as he said that….this was going to take a while to get used to. The doctor smiled chuckling

“Now that does sound like a good idea, cast will be on for a minimum of seven weeks…in her case probably longer.”

“Will she get a color one?” The doctor nodded to konner

“Well we have a pretty bright pink-”

“Black….I want black” he stuttered looking for help from the others who all shrugged

“I don’t think we have black at the moment there’s pink,purple, lime green, orange and blue but you can ask when you get there. Now I’m going to go and cal a nurse to get that iv out.” You blinked as he left the room.

“Well he was fucking rude barely spoke to me….just you I’m going on trust pilot what was his name again?” Martha laughed and Clark snorted

“Its called having a dad, I sort out the adult stuff now remember? You just be a kid” you faltered looking down it will take time, Clark cast a look over you to Martha who shook her head konner sensed the awkwardness and quickly interrupted.

“Can I draw on your cast….never drawn on one before.” You regarded konner for a second"You gonna draw a dick on it?“ He shook his head smirking

"Okay but if you do draw a dick on it I’m gonna draw one on your face in your sleep….just saying”

“No one is drawing dicks on any one” Clark rolled his eyes at the two teens, he’d admit he was a little worried about how you two would be but something tell’s him your both going to be fine, you both had been crying out for someone who you couldn’t accidentally hurt and that was going to be your starting point, no doubt there was going to be bumps along the way but for now he was happy, his family was growing happy and healthy he couldn’t ask for more than that.


	4. Chapter Four- Undercooked Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Konner have a mini training session in the barn and get in trouble with Clark.

After the initial move to Mrs Kent's house they had given you a week to settle in before getting stuck in to your school work. Not only you but konner as well letting you both bond which you had, the both of you had become close...konner had opened up quicker than you had, already secure about his place in the family you on the other hand was less sure. You had a trouble with it you wanted to believe that you was here permanently , that this was it where you belonged but you couldnt help holdingnyour breath still waiting for something to happen. Currently you and konner was in the old barn, you'd both unconsciously decided that it was your hang out, the place you go to escape the adults and get to know one another without the eagle eyes of the others. Somewhere to get away from an overbearing Clark who seemed to take the term mother hen to a whole new level, it wasnt necessarily bad but it was hard for you to go from no one gives a shit to holy shit this guy is consistently fussing over you. You knew he was trying to be inclusive and trying to solidify your place in the family reassuring you, wanting to show you he cared. Which was good youll admit you liked the attention in a way, you'd not had this type of parental guidance for a long long time but you'd didn't realoze how suffocating it was. You also suspected that your injuries had something to do with it aswell, you couldn't exactly fault him for it. 

So here you were hiding out in the barn with konner as Clark flitted about the place doing odd chores here and there .Martha had gone out to work and would be home after the lunch rush at work.   
You rolled across the blanket that covered the hay pile your lime green cast glowing in the noon sun you winced as the light reflected off of it and shuffled moving it into a shadowed area. Currently you and konner were shareing details about your abilities, something the both of you had avoided and danced around until you got more comfortable with each other.

"Soo you don't make things? You just stretch'em" you nodded at him as he sat above you cross legged on one of the wooden cross beams that spanned the large space.

"Yeah pretty much..I can't touch living things tho, no plants or animals or people" you said glancing at your arm sighing it would have been nice to just fix it but no you had to wait it out.

"That sucks..." you nodded mournfully but then tilted your head back to get a better look at him.

"So what about you? Your an ET wannabe right?" He laughed flipping you the bird"Fuck you" you giggled as he shook his head jumping down from the beam landing just before you.

"Kryptonian is the politically correct term I think....Well hybrid... I'm half Clarks and... Half human" he said dusting off a little to sit on the hay across from you. You noticed the hesitation and the way he swerved around his own comments. Deciding to leave it be you opted to ignore it, much to Konners relief.

"So can you do all the stuff he can?" Konner smiled and shrugged

"You mean dad? Yeah sort of, I can do most...We are still waiting to see if we're exactly alike but I've got the strength speed and flight....I can do the lazer thing to which is cool but I havent found a practical use for it yet...Or a way to practice that shit is hot." You hummed at him then looked out of the open barn doors to the corn field.

"Corn?" He tilted his head following your gaze confused

"What?" You smiled at him Sitting up letting your arms fall into your lap

"Pop some corn...I mean theres a field right there...." he looked at the rows of corn catiously.

"Popcorn...You want me to use my laser eyes to...Get you a snack? How is that gojng to help me?" You rolled your eyes at him grunting."Oh for fuck sake...get unpopped popcorn and I will throw them in the air and you pop'em with your melty eyes.... you know target practice...And if I happen to catch some with my mouth its a bonus!" He sat up a little it wasn't a bad idea but Clark wouldn't like it.He doesnt like him practicing without him here.

"What about dad? Won't he be pissed?" You laughed and shook your head.

"Not really not like anyone can see us out hear and Clark did say we can practice around the place" Konner's grin fell he was worried that you hadn't really...Adapted? well you had...But you wont refer to the others as Dad and Grandma. As far as he was concered you were his sister already but he just really wanted you to know it was okay...That you really did have a family now. His dad and Grandma had told him not to push but he got the feeling you wanted to...Somethjng was holding you back.

"..You do know he is technically your dad now to right... You can call him dad and you can call Grandma, Grandma they wont be mad....I think they would like that." you sighed looking down, you knew that but it just... You didn't know, was it disrespectful to your real parents? You'd only been here a week? Surely it was to early...Even if it felt right, natural. He waved a hand at you

"You dont have to...I just didn't want you not to.. you know..Incase you thought they didn't want you to thats all, don't want you to have stupid thoughts like that holding you back" you blinked at him smiling sadly

"I-I do but...I still dont think I will be here long...I'm gonna slip up, if I ever accidentally hurt Martha I'm gone" he frowned at you

"No...If that happens; which I don't think it will, but if it does then we deal with it togethet...you wont get very far if you do run...Me and dad will bring you back home and we talk things out .Thats what family is, we stay together and help each other, your my little sister, the first person my age I don't have to worry about hurting so much. I can relax more around you because you can protect yourself if thing get to much, you think im gonna let you leave over an accident? Fuck no like Dad keeps saying your here now, your a kent and your stuck with us...I hope you see that sooner rather then later it can't be nice always being ready to run" your lip quivered eyes filling with tears as he explained this, the conviction in his voice how he spoke with absolute certainty. Unwilling to cry in front of him you simply nodded to him. Getting the message he patted your arm then disappeared for what seemed like seconds with a small bag of unpopped corn cernals. 

"Show off" you sniffed moving to wipe your eyes only to hiss when you cracked yourself on the head with your cast you whined rubbing to sore spot and froze when Konner held out some tissues to you

"I grabbed them inside" you smiled at him meekly. He gave you a soft look, he hated seeing you struggle but he had said what needed to be said, said what he had needed to hear when it was him all those years ago. Quickly he changed his expression and smirked tossing you the bag of popcorn cernals you opened them swiftly still fighting a few tears back then looked around deciding on the safest area to throw them.

"So... Just to clarify if this falls down you will save me right?" he smiled nodding"Of course I will, you will be out of here before it even started falling down" you nodded then took two cernals in hand.

"so one or two?" he smiled and held up a finger. One. you threw it up and shreiked as he tried to ignite it missing ...well you only noticed he missed when you heard the little tap of it hitting the floor you both laughed seeing two tiny holes in the side of the barn. You grabbed another and threw it up he missed again, but he ws closer than before.This carried on for another few minutes with you oth getting excited as he got closer just skimming one, the heat from his vision making it partially pop.

"Oh no that one dont count you didnt hit the fuckjng thing!" He argued

"It popped tho!" You blinked at him.

"Okay half a point ready to go again?" He fist pumped then nodded readying himslef to go agajn.Finally thirty six cernals later he got it. You both jumped up.

"FUCK YEAH WOO!" You quickly moved to the popped popcorn on the floor dusting it off then ate it, you held up your hands to him chewing slowly as if you was a food critic then shook our head.

"Yep no under cooked" you both stared then burst out into hysterics crying with laughter.

"Lets try two this time!" You nodded moving to the bag pulling two more cernals out of the bag when you turned back round you froze. Shit.

"Why are there singe holes all over this barn?" Konner jumped turning around faceing an unamused Clark, who stood frowning at the both of you with his arms crossed. You and konner shared a look then peered around the barn...There was lots of them.. Some were just peep holes others longer and had charred lines around them. In all the fun youd both forgot where you were, and the barn now looked like it had taken a spray of bullets from a firing squad.

"Well? Konner? Y/n?" You cleared your throat and smoved to stand beside Konner

"Konner was...practicing, training" Clark raised an eyebrow shifti g his weight to one foot.

"Hmm? what exactly? See how he could burn the barn down without setting it on fire?" You both winced at his tone...He really wasnt impressed.

"You know this barn is older then me? It survived me growing up playing in it, yet an afternoon with the both of you and it looks about ready to keel over?....What were you both doing?" You moved to open your mouth but Clark stopped you holding up a hand.

"And if you try to get smart with me and say training again your going to be grounded for much longer then you already are young lady!" You flinched back. Wow. He had never spoke to you like that...Well not since you met him, he was always so laid back and fun, the type of adult you listened to because they were so chill but who knew he could switch over to no nonsense stern dad so effortlessly... You wavered uncertain how to approach him like this, it had been a while since youd cared about an adults opinion of you and you really didn't want Clark to hate you turning you looked to konner for help.

"Well...we were seeing how accurate my aim was...So y/n was throwing popcorn cernals and I was trying to pop them....I did miss a few times." Clark blinked then scanned the barn. He sighed shaking his head at his son exasperated.

"Konner... We've spoke about this I will take you to the fortress to train, but not here you could hurt yourself!" Clark stopped his scolding when he saw you take a large step infront of konner

"It was my fault I wanted to see so I came up with the idea...He was just trying to cheer me up." You stood firm shaking a little, you didn't like Clark raising his voice, he didn't shout but it was enough to make you nervous of him. He fixed you with a look making you cower from him slightly then sighed shaking his head, he didn't want you to be scared of him.

"Thank you y/n. But even if it was your idea he still knows how I feel about it I'm disappointed in both of you. Your both grounded for the rest of the week, this was very reckless and I don't want to catch either of you doing this again are we clear?" You both nodded to him solonmly resigning yourself to a few days being stuck indoors. He sighed then smiled a little to tell you the truh he was happy in a way, you'd become close and were up to mischief, which was good? You could both be a little reckless and act your age. You both had someone to let loose with. But he couldn't help worrying over the two of you. Had you got to carried away the barn could have collapsed, yes konner would have most likely got you both out but you were already hurt, already vulnerable and fragile. He really didn't want to risk anything. Luckily it hadn't come to that and the damage to the barm wasn't that bad... A few new boards and a new cross beam at the top, regular humans would need to dismantle the roof to sort it out but him and konner could have it done in an afternoon, he would also have you help as he had no doubt that you'd encouraged your brother. He smiled chuckling catching the two teens by surprise.

"Popcorn...I mean it was obvious right?..Wish I'd thought of that one...Any way lets start sorting this out befor Ma gets home shouldn't take to long not like the time I-" he caught him slef noticing the looks he was getting.

"What did you do to the barn?" You asked breaking the silence as konner waited both eager to hear what Clark had gotten up to when he was little. He cleared his throat

"Never you mind, now come on get to it, start picking up all that corn the we can see about plugging some of those holes" you shared a look with konner moving slowly collecting the corn as Clark moved to the back of the barn inspecting the damage.

"What do you think he did?" Konner shrugged 

"Not sure apparently according to Grandma he was a little goody two shoes so... it couldn't have been that bad"

"Im gonna ask her when she gets back" konner froze and shook his head.

"No dont! Do not do that! We don't wana be in trouble with Grandma ever, dads a piece of piss to deal with but Grandma? She is a different beast altogether...To clever with punishments I mean she perfected her methods on him... She knows what shes doing" you blinked at him.

"We? You mean you I wont get in to much trouble...I mean evidence points to you, your the one with laser eyes." You smirked impishly at him as he looked shocked.

"You'd throw me under the bus? Just like that?" You nodded 

"To avoid Martha's wrath abso-fucking-lutly sorry dude but Im not getting sucked into that shit show...Actually....Dont worry I got this she will never know." Befor Either on them could ask you'd closed your eyes then opened. Konner took a step back as they glowed bright. And sure enough the small holed were closeing, you coiled the fibres of the wood around in tight circles until the holes were all coveres feeljng aroh d the planks looking for them all. Konner gasped watching the way you manipulated the planks hearing a slight tiny creaking of the wood as it bended around itself. You moved to the side looking at the damaged beam quickly knitting it back together filling in the two deep burns that ran across it. Slowly you looked back down to the other two and smiled.

"All done...The beam should hold I made the grain tighter where it was." Clark smiled as he made his way towards you patting your shoulder and giving a sweet kiss to your hair.

"Thank you y/n now I think we shouldall head inside dont you?" You stuttered as he continued past you and Konner. Who was gaping at you.

"That was so fucking awsome! You made that look so easy...Is it? Whats else can you dowith it? And your eyes shit! Even I was scared for a second..." you flushed fidgeting going all bashfull.

"Oh haha sorry for scaring you...And that was easythey were tiny holes to plug." You moved slowly following Konner and Clark to the house.

"You still gonna ask Grandma about what he did?" You nodded at him laughing.

"You bet! I wana hear about all the dumb shit he did" he smiled at you as you both made it to the kitchen. Clark had entered and was already sitting down at the table with a drink.

"Your both still grounded by the way" you pouted at him

"No fair I fixed it!" He rose a brow at you

"It wasn't about the damage, I want you both to be carefull, you were reckless and both put yourselves at risk unnecessarily so rest of the week. No phones, games or tv. No leaving the farm and you can help your Grandma and me with the chores..." you sighed and looked to konner defeated he only shrugged in responseas if to say 'nothing you can you do' you slumped down into the chair pouring yourself a glass of juice from the pitcher Konner following suit grumbling to yourselves Clark shook his head getting up placing his glass in the sink. Teenagers.


	5. Grandma Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months and you were still on edge ready to run at a moments notice and Clark is beside himself with worry, it was time Martha nipped this in the but once and for all. Grandma always knows best.

The potting shed was old and rickety, Clark and Konner were going to fix it up over the weekend well fix it up; they were going to knock out all the panels and put perspex glass over it making a humongous diy green house, they were going to home depo to order the glass tomorrow, but for now it was perfect shelter for the older plants. Around six weeks ago Martha had dragged you in here to plant your first ever plants. It had been fun, poking tiny holes and planting the seeds you were out here everyday watching,waiting for a shoot! But after a week you had gotten bored and stopped looking until she had told you of the first few leaves of spinach had popped through…It seemed within days of that all your plants had sprouted, none had died and to say you were proud was an understatement. You loved watching them grow something about caring for the fragile plants watering and feeding them pellets and tending them was soothing in a way.

Whenever you got to overwhelmed you’d come out to the shed and take care of them, it was a place you could escape all…Except grandma. Martha had all but exiled the boys when she noticed Clark pestering you inside. she could see that gardening was becoming a solace for you, something you did without a care and she was pleased.

You moved slowly behind Martha as she showed you how to dead head some of the plants and curb the tomato’s so that you got less leaves and more fruit. You watched fascinated as she made quick work of the tall tomato plants plucking the new budding stems that would only produce leaves that would shade the fruit so it couldn’t ripen.

She turned looking to you concerned today she planned to air out a few things with you it was high time you had a little heart to heart.Three months. Three long months and still you held back Martha was worried, you hadn’t settled, well you had but you were still skittish ready to run at a moments notice. They hoped you’d be more relaxed but it would seem you were the opposite more guarded and secretive and not once had you referred to them as family. It saddened her, konner had let slip that you were frightened of hurting someone…Namely her. But the woman trusted you. Clark was beside himself he didn’t understand what he needed to do he was a father…Your father and he hadn’t a fucking clue! Martha had decided it was time to nip these silly fears in the butt herself something tells her you needed a female touch.

Clark had come to her a few days ago in floods of tears he had tried to take you shopping for clothes and you’d refused so then he offered to get a meal and when you turned that down it was coffee even though he didn’t even let you drink it…He just wanted some one on one time with you he had been so excited for you to come home, he wanted a daughter…But you didn’t seem to want a dad? He couldn’t understand it he was lost and confused he desperately wanted you to open up to him, wanted to wrap you up in his arms and fight off all your doubts but…He didn’t want to rush things, Bruce had called him out for being overbaring at first and said things take time but still he was impatient.

What if you thought he didn’t care because he was now giving you space? He hated the idea of you fearing being abandoned and alone again. You seemed happy on the face of it but when no one was looking your face was blank a mask hiding everything below. The longer you stayed here the more he could see you pull back you were fighting it, fighting being safe secure and happy. He couldnt get through to help neither could konner he had been trying to hard and you’d shut yourself off from him, Clark didn’t want that to happen with him. It crushed him knowing you were still frightened and had decided that it would be an idea to just stay at the farm. He wanted to give you stability but he wanted you to come to him to open up and talk or or at least treat him like a father even if you didn’t call him dad.

Martha moved slowly around you discreetly positioning herself between you and the door. She knew you’d try to avoid this and if you had the chance you’d run off and hide and that was not happening…Not again last time you’d been gone for a whole twenty-four hours the Clark had found you sleeping at a bus stop at two in the morning scaring the daylights out of everyone. She turned to face you a small smile was on your face as you prodded the leaves on your prized cucumber plant the first cucumbers just starting to form.

“You know your dad was thinking of helping you design your room… I got a few catalogues of wallpaper and stuff…Ideas for designs from the home depot” You looked up at her blinking with a soft smile then moved slowly stepping up beside her placing your hands on the wooden Table in front of you.

“He shouldn’t…No point we’re moving to the city again so…Yeah” Martha tilted her head letting out a breath placing the ant powder over your the cucumber plant to keep away the earwigs.

“Well that was the plan…But your dad thinks it might be best to keep you and konner away from it… So your all staying here its not like he has to worry about getting to work~” she gave a sly smile and nudged you softly then frowned at your sour expression.

“I didn’t realize” Martha eyed you cautiously and stopped tending to the veg and turned. Then dipped down to your level you met her eyes for a second. What she saw broke her heart you were hurting and unsure still so lost.

“Well now you do…So tell me what do you think you’ll do to your room…I’m sure it won’t be pink!” You took another deep breath poking a finger in the soil drawing a line in it. And shrugged. Its not something you thought about kids in the system didn’t decorate, everything is temporary.

“Don’t know….Shouldn’t bother…Only two years” Martha turned a placed a hand on he hip unimpressed. But you couldn’t help feel she already knew that’d be your answer.

“Now what the hell makes you say that? You think were gonna what? Kick you out at eighteen? Honey no that’s all behind you now…I mean christ Clarks still here and he’s what thirty seven? Thirty eight” You flicked your gaze to her then back down to the spinach shoots in front of you moving the spritz them with a mix of water and dish soap helping keep away bugs. You arched over to the small container that held a mix of rock salt and crushed egg shells it helped keep away the slugs and snails.

“I…Its hard I forgot what its meant to be like…In the system you just get thrown out…Go to the streets….Always weed to run or something or you can go to the sewers” Martha frowned at that

“So that was your plan? You were going to be a drug runner? Or go Live in the sewers?” She asked none to impressed you felt scolded and skittish under her gaze and you didn’t even see it. A mothers; in this case grandmother’s disapproving gaze was felt.

“I…I was a drug runner on and off…Then well I made a delivery to the Joker…He was…Frightening and I called it quits after that…Didn’t want to be near the big leagues…Big people let their little people die” Martha crossed her arms this was new you never really spoke about how you survived normally brushed them off.

“You ever try these drugs?” The question was meant to be casual but didn’t quite hit the mark, you shook your head truthfully.

“Couldn’t risk it…If I reacted bad I could of…Well killed people so it just didn’t seem like a good idea” she eyed you carefully and nodded she believed you.

“Right well don’t let you dad find out… But seriously you should think about what you want to do with your room everyone needs their own personal space” you heaved a deep breath smoothing out the layer of eggshells on the dirt covering the pot. Martha said dusting her hands off leaning on hand on her hip the other palm was flat on the table next to you.

“Okay right out with it…Come on whats going on in that mind of yours?” Her voice wasn’t irritated she seemed more worried, wanting to know what was going on so she could fix it rather than to berate you for it. You swallowed moving our arms shrugging at her with a heavy sigh.

“Just…I- it only been a few months not that long- things are going well now…But they might not be-I’m still dangerous my power can react at anything at anytime-” you were cut off by a clump of moist dirt hitting your cheek splatting across your lips making you spit and retch. Ew. You growled looking at her with a scowl.

“Hey-what the fuck?-ugh ew no stop it!” Martha scoffed and flicked another small clump of mud at your face making you splutter spitting out the small flecks of dirt in your mouth. You looked up appalled at her wiping your tongue and she just hummed chuckling nodding a playful smile.

“Yes I see it has incredible reflexes, nothing gets passed it~” you glared at her as she chuckled louder then flashed your eyes playfully and pulled at the water in the watering can urging it up the spout sending a large slosh of water over her croc covered feet she jumped back giggling lightly but stepped back to the table moving the pots back turning around leaning back on the table patting it.

“Up you go darling time for a little chit chat” you frowned Your laughter dieing…This was it, they’d grown bored of you…You bit your lip preparing for the inevitable still wiping your face wanting the dirt off but obeyed sitting on the table looking down. She didn’t let you for long stepping in front of you tilting your face up and pushed away a few locks of hair.

“You always hide behind these curls…I wish you’d pull them out of your face and let me see my beautiful little granddaughter…” Martha spotted the eye roll and pinched you chin making you look at her.

“I’m not your grand-” she frowned moving the hair to stay behind your ears then smiled.

“Hush….Ah and there it is…” you frowned not following her trying to avoid her all seeing gaze

“There’s what?” You bit out still expecting to be told to pack up and leave. These types of talks are never good, your being shipped off. Back to the tower not that you’d stay fuck them you never needed them. You don’t need anyone!

“The doubt of a scared little girl, you hide it or you try to…But its there your eyes are a window we all see it…You think your poker face is perfect but…You Y/n L/n Kent are an open book…Clark sees it to he wants to help he loves you, I love you and so does konner” You furrowed you brows and tried shaking your head wanting to look anywhere other than her. You couldn’t look her in the eye with whats coming, they stutter when you do makes it harder for them to be rid of you.

“I-I don’t know what- Look I don’t need an excuse just say what you need to say!” she shook her head tutting and continued butting in before you could talk yourself into a panic.

“Don’t give me that crap…You still think we’re just gonna dump you off somewhere eventually…Well you better think again missy…You are my granddaughter, Clarks daughter and Konners sister and that is the end of it we love you! And nothing is going to change that y/n…”

“W-What? Your…your not getting rid of me? But that’s what they do…When they want to talk” you asked heart clenching but Martha gasp seeing you trying to bottle up your devastation and anger. She turned cupping both sides of your face shaking her head looking mortified you’d think such a thing. It was then she truly saw just how much damage was there. You thought you were disposable and could be thrown away at anypoint.

“No! No no of course not…Oh god sweety no listen I just-This is exactly why we need to talk my love…We are never ever abandoning you…My god your ours! And you are never going anywhere! We love you but we…We don’t really know what you need you never ask for anything love…But your here and that’s it you belong here with us” you blinked rapidly you couldn’t help but buy it, believe maybe foolishly that this time it was the real deal. You whimpered trying to save face wiping away the tears before they shed.

“B-but my power-” you started to argue but was quickly shushed as she held a finger to your lips and rolled her eyes with a light hearty chuckle.

“Makes you no more dangerous then Clark or Konner now enough…I don’t care, and I don’t want to hear it anymore…You hear me? You are not going to attack me at all we all know that by now…Your breaking your fathers heart, he knows you still feel unsafe here and your just waiting to be abandoned again and its not happening…Now this afternoon you and your dad are gonna sit down and look at some ideas for you room which you are both going to redecorate together over the weekend. A few days bonding with him will do the world of good and might make you finally accept that you are going no where” you looked down with a deep sigh and picked at the loose splinters of wood on the table pulling thin strands of the wood.

“He loves you, you silly girl we all do…I know you still have your original bag packed stuffed between the desk and wall, it’s how we found you last time” you snapped your head up to her what? Your bag gave you away? She shrugged to you with a cheeky grin.

“Oh what you think that phone’s been magically charging itself for three months? I’ve been charging it and your uncle Bruce may have tracked it for us to find you quicker…Having your dad flying all over smallville in the state he was when you went missing wouldn’t have been very subtle…He’d have ripped the place to shreds and terrified the locals” you blinked at her. He was actually worried? You thought it’d been an act. you flushed heart tingling and warming when the thought of someone caring enough about you to worry when you vanished.

“I hope that soon you will unpack it…Clark is…He is at a loss he wants to get to know you but doesn’t want to push he is frightened he would chase you off…Just please talk…Whatever it is we can help we just want you to be happy and safe” you looked down sadly unsure how to express yourself. The Kents had been brilliant but you just…Something made it hard for you to let go of the past. Your Mum and Dad the ones you couldn’t save who died whilst screaming…They had called out for you! for you to save them but you couldn’t you were weak…Defenseless even with this gift you couldn’t protect them…A life time of guilt a life time of being alone, telling yourself that you can’t lose people if you don’t have them around you. How could you explain that? how did you explain it wasn’t what you’d do necessarily it was also what if you couldn’t help? couldn’t save them? tears welled in your eyes at the thoughts and you sighed shuddering a breath.

Martha moved closer standing between your knees and hugged you pulling you to her shoulder holding you tight rubbing your back hushing you and suddenly for the first time you cried. You sobbed gut wrenching cries into her. Until then the only other person to hold you had been Clark and that had been to prove a point. You moved trying to pull back apologizing for snotting all over her but she was having none of it she held tighter petting your hair softly kissing your head.

“Hey?…Its okay…I got you baby we got you…You don’t have to be frightened anymore…Or alone we are here for you…We are my love I promise” you shook your head still weeping into her the flood gates opened and you let loose. Martha was happy and gutted, she knew you needed to get this out but at the same time it was difficult to hear you shatter like this. A normally stoic sarcastic unshakeable and frankly stressed out teen finally cracking masks dropping and finally opening up, showing the true terrified little girl she really was.

“But its bad!…I shouldn’t-youll just!? and like the rest I cant-I wont!!” You fought to maintain an even voice but failed miserably spitting out the words rushing them with broken sobs. Martha was quick to ask she needed to know whats going on, needed to reassure you to fix the issues if she could.

“Whats bad pumpkin? What’s wrong sweety?” Her voice was calm a gentle lull that aimed to sooth you and draw the truth from you.

“…M-My parents they-they died!…I tri-ed they y-yelled for help-to me THEY CALLED OUT TO ME! and I didn’t…I couldn’t and on the beach…It was my fault! mine…If I’d held on they could have made it!! and-and now with you guys! I wont be able to…I can’t.? Youll die! And itll be my fault! Its always my fault…And then its- I don’t want to replace them-my real parents” You shook your head no. you tried pulling back again this time Martha let you and moved holding either side of your face as fat tears still streamed down your face. You cried harder coughing and hyperventilating choking on your own sobs panicked looking for a way out. She held steady holding both hands firmly on your face well aware of the earth beneath her feet moving sifting like sand but she ignored it, her grandbaby needed her and so she began talking you through the attack.  
image

“shh shh calm yourself down…Thats it its okay…Your alright I’ve got you…I’ve got you baby… Good girl see thats it a little more…Deeper breaths in then out…Good” Martha held her breath as you coughed a few more times your breathing was fast but you were calmer your tears still flowing freely but it was a soft quiet crying as opposed to the borderline hysterical sobs moments ago. That was it the final piece to the puzzle, you didn’t want to disrespect your real parents by accepting new ones- or in this case a new father. And you felt responsible for there deaths carrying that type of guilt wasn’t healthy for anyone.

“…Okay…Okay baby…Grandma understands now…It wasn’t your fault…None of this was your fault and don’t you think otherwise ever…Your parents loved you and were probably yelling for you to hide and stay still…And the beach that wasn’t your fault the atlanteans did that…They tried to declare war honey…If you wanted to I’m sure your uncle Arthur would talk to you about it…He felt guilty when he found out” you gasped and shook your head panicked at her.

“No! It wasn’t his fault” she smiled at that he’d be happy to know according to Clark the man was beating himself up over it. She’d have to mention something to Clark to get the message across.

“Or yours love…You couldn’t have known what was going to happen…No one did we didn’t-Clark didn’t” You sucked in a deep breath and shook your head and opened your mouth to argue that you should have been stronger.

“No no…I’m not done love…Do you think your mum and dad would want you to be alone?…Isolate yourself and refuse to live with a new family? That they want you to be unhappy?..I’m not asking you to forget them but its been a long time and maybe its time to accept that another family wants to be yours to protect you and guide and love you in your parents stead” you frowned wiping your face in vain as the tears still poured.

“B-But what about you?- what if I can’t save you? or Konner or-or” Martha shook her head at you chuckling raking her hands through your hair over and over in a soothing motion.

“You don’t have to…You don’t have to save us love…Your dad is superman there isn’t a lot he can’t over come and konner is just behind him…And if anything ever happens here I’ll have all three of you…Please don’t make yourself unhappy in fear of loosing us, we aren’t going anywhere” you blinked at her but gave a small smile Martha relaxed and hugged you again giving you one last kiss on your forehead.

“Really? I’m- I don’t need to….I wont be alone?” she shook her head at you somehow getting this off your chest made you fell lighter, it was freeing. You nodded thoughts still racing, no one ever took the time to really listen but it- Martha made sense your parents wouldnt want you to be alone would they? even if it was your fault which you still belived it was…They probably were crying out for you to hide, they must have known what was happening and only managed your name befor everything collapsed…The beach, well that was…It was war or the start of one. Seeing that she had gave you a lot to think about she patted your shoulders and nodded to the house.

“Go have a shower and relax, we can plant these in the garden tomorrow…Just chill for today okay?” you gulped and slipped off the table to the floor slowly and turned timidly to hug her taking her by surprise you moved up on tip toes kissing her cheek and pulled away.

“Thank you Grandma…That-You made sense” and with that you ran off letting the door slam behind you on your way out sprinting to your room.   
image

It took a while but after a few days of deliberation you finally come to terms with everything. Nothing else had been mentioned about it over the past few days, well things had been pretty normal but you’d been thinking alot. Martha made a lot of sense it wasn’t a eurica moment but it had switched you on. Maybe it was time to move on…You’d never forget your parents you’d never stop loving them but maybe…Maybe you could love your new family to.

That’s what they were…What they were trying to be a family it was just you that was the problem, to cut off and dare you say 'emotional stunted’. No one had ever just let you unload onto them like that before, by the time you were due to start therapy you were already in the hospital being sedated under the mental health act. You never had anyone to talk to and by the end of that ordeal you’d found a way to deal with it, reasoned with your own guilt and had your own take on what happened.

Maybe this could be a new start…Its never to late right? Maybe you should just start interacting instead of avoiding them, you and konner got on you were friends but Clark and Martha…You’d tried not to be around them much. No point getting under their feet besides you didn’t need to many attachments if you were completely honest talking to konner was just so you didn’t go mad, you needed at least one person to talk to.

It was late on Friday morning when Martha and Konner had left to go shopping. You woke up to Martha placing some more design magazines on your desk by the door. Grandma you mentally corrected yourself had said she was going out and would be back around dinner time with take out. She must have brought them up to try and sway you, wanting you to make the first move with..Dad. You hadn’t approached him yet still nervous and every time you did get a bit of spine Konner was there to you didn’t want to make a fool of yourself. She winked at you and nodded, it will be fine.

Once she left you sat up skimming through the book’s quickly then looked about the room you were in, it was spacious and at the back of the house…You hadn’t the foggiest idea what to do with it at all, you’d never done this sort of thing before. You felt silly but it was kind of a big thing for you…The finality of making your mark on the house. It was daunting. You held the catalogues in your lap for a moment looking around…You should probably paint it your favorite color right? but what was your favorite color?…It had been so long since you thought about stuff like that you were stumped.

You moved slowly to the door magazines in hand, it was time to start trying. You padded down the stairs timidly and peeked through the banister, Clark was in the kitchen sitting at the table. You sat on the step for a few seconds taking deep breaths watching him from between the wooden spokes in the banister then nodded you moved and hovered by the door. He looked tired reading the paper before him drinking his coffee. He must be tired there was an incident in india last night..Landslide he was there for a few hours digging out survivors and that says alot considering who he was. You crept up behind him and stood awkwardly curling your toes.

“Err clar-Dad?” He froze shoulders going rigid and turned slowly blinking a few times, he was shocked but happy? A grin spread across his face making his eyes practically glow. He swallowed placing down the paper he was reading.

“Y-yes? Whats up?” You could see a slight tremble as he was trying to contain himself. You moved and sat next to him and placed the magazines on the table.

“I err…well Grandma said that I can decorate my room…She got me these but, I’ve never done it and don’t…I don’t know what I can do or what to do…I can you help me?” He nodded quickly clearing the table he was vibrating with excitement, happy that his mother got through to you. You smiled and spread out the books.

“So what do you like? Have you thought about any colors or themes” you blinked a little and flicked through the first magazine.

“I like the sea” you said in a small voice sounding weird you’d never really spoke about your likes and dislikes before it was kind of irrelevant. You suddenly perked up drawing Clark's attention as you gasped seeing a few images of murals.

“I…That’s cool I like the second photo…With the big mural its cool…” Clark looked over your shoulder smiling nodding it was very light and airy the room was three walls of faux white brick the final wall was a huge mural of the suspension bridge separating Gotham and Metropolis.

“It is different you could have the mural on the wall across from your bed” you thought about it and smiled sheepishly nodding.

“You think they have a beach one…Not like white sand and clear water…But like rocky? With Forrest and stuff that sort of seaside raw and rugged…” Clark smiled as you muttered away listing off ideas. Finally you were showing your true colors a bright and happy young girl slowly peeking out from behind her curtain of curls.

“Well they should if not we can always go and take our own pictures” you gasped looking up at him shaking your head.

“No no we don’t…You don’t have to do that…” you mumbled quickly avoiding his gaze.

“Its no hassle…I do work for the daily planet I have access to some of the best cameras around…I'm sure we could get a panoramic shot..We can fly out and find you a perfect spot it won’t be that hard to scale it up and have one printed” he shrugged closing his own magazine waiting for you to answer.

You twiddled your fingers it did sound fun…You’d never been anywhere before by plane the idea of going somewhere even quieter then this was very tempting you could just imagine the waves.

“You can’t book a holiday just so I can decorate…I’ll just find one online” he chuckled at you shaking his head trying to hold back his amusement, he didn’t want you to think he was laughing at you.

“Oh no sweetheart I meant I will fly us out somewhere…It’ll take a few minuets but there’s a great couple of island’s near Vancouver extremely beautiful and lush there should be some good places there ” you faltered then flushed. Oh yeah he can fly…Over the past few months you kind of forgot he was superman he was just Clark to you…Now dad. You took a breath. It was weird saying dad again. But you didn’t feel bad about it just uneasy, what if he was doing this just to make sure you don’t loose your mind and turn on them…Was that it? There must be a reason.

“Hey honey whats wrong? Gone all quiet all of a sudden, if you don’t want to I can always ask your uncle Arthur to take a photo for us…Hell he might even have a few of his buddies photo bomb for you” Clark added trying to lighten the mood but secretly he was worried. Your happy dispositions had gone and you looked ready to run off and hide again. He was a little disappointed at the prospect of not being able to fly you off and spend a father daughter day at the beach, but these things would take time.

“No no we can go! I want to go! it’s just…I err forgot you were…That you could…Your just normal around here and just feel a little silly…I’ve also never been flying like at all and its just a little daunting” Clark grinned placing a hand on your shoulder squeezing it lightly. He was relieved you did want to spend time with him you were shy that was all.

“That’s not silly at all and I promise flying with me is the safest way, I wont drop you, I’ll never drop you, you can count on it…How about we go tomorrow afternoon? I can go borrow a camera from the office in the morning” you smiled into your lap twisting your t-shirt in your fingers nodding quickly trying to keep your nerves at bay.

“Really? That’s err fast and what about konner and grandma? Won’t they want to come?” Clark’s heart melted and burst all in one hearing you worry over your brother and grandmother. He was finally at ease. This wasn’t a ruse you did think of them as family you did already love them. He’d ask his Ma about what was said but he doubts she’ll tell him. But even if she didn’t he’s forever grateful to her because what ever was said has finally worked and for the first time he can truly say he felt like you’d accepted him as your new father and that meant the world to him.

“Well they might but I have it on good authority that whilst we are having our father daughter weekend. Ma and konner are going to have fun of there own and spend the weekend in the city 'living it up’ I have no doubt in my mind that they will be making good use of my savings…I have a feeling konner is going to wrangle himself a new xbox…” you looked down nervously the whole weekend? Alone with him. He moved his hand to ruffle your hair.

“Hey…Its okay like I said we don’t have to go flying, we do have to go to home depo tho ma still wants her makeshift greenhouse.” You frowned he sounded defeated you turned facing him eye steely determined not to chicken out. This had to work, this was your home and you had to try harder.

“I want to though…A-and like you said…You wont drop me I’d rather go flying for the first time with you rather then konner…He’d drop me just to catch me again and I’d probably piss myself” you muttered awkwardly.

“Then its settled! Tomorrow we go to the beach and take photos for your bedroom! Do you have a swimsuit? And some summer clothes it might be hot there and pack some suncream I wont have you burning! If you forget it your staying in the shade~” you smiled meekly at him nodding you did have a few summer clothes, some cotton shorts and a vest top should be fine.

“Good you can pack a bag in the morning” he added grinning ear to ear finally feeling as though he had a chance to step in. You had opened the door and it was his job to make it stay that way. You crouched over the books with him feeling more and more confident as you began pointing out things in the books that you liked with him finally relaxing with him. Then it hit you like a truck. This really was it! Your very own room, your own home and a proper family.

You felt yourself getting choked up windpipe closing tightly only managing a few small hums in agreement as he pointed out different things colors and diy ideas. You took a deep breath trying to swallow the lump away from your throat. It was when tears blurred your vision and you sniffled trying to hold it back that Clark made his move wrapping you up in his arms all but dragging you out of your chair onto his lap. You wriggled trying to be released more out of habit then actually wanting to get away but he held firm tucking your head into his shoulder shushing you.

“Your alright…I’ve got you I promise” he didn’t speak after those words letting them sink in, he didn’t need to say more then that his message was clear. You’d been accepted the fear and anxiety was melting away in one huge mass of relief as he just held you close one arm pinning you to him the other moving grabbing the pen that lived on the kitchen table and a small note pad used for shopping lists. He bit the lid off the pen and began writing a small list of what you’d need to get for your room. You tucked your face into him whining pitifully for the first time in years feeling truly safe and secure.


End file.
